Runaway
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: During a failed mission into the Fire Nation, Katara is taken prisoner by Fire Lord Ozai. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by 0KiWi0's fantastic piece, "Runaway Zutara" on Deviant Art. You MUST GO SEE THIS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and I'm not making any money off of this!!

Also, I'm looking for an Avatar Beta, my usual Beta isn't into ATLA, so if you are interested, PM me.

* * *

The dark floor of the palace reflected everything, even emotions at times. Zuko steeled his face into a practiced mask as he marched with his personal guard, their boots making an intense thundering sound. In the rooms surrounding the passage way he could hear the shrieks of the concubines as they scattered, fearful.

He didn't blame them. He knew what type of man his Sire was. They should be thankful that this was Ozai's country palace, and not the Royal Palace in Sozun. It was here though, that his search had finally bore fruit.

The last door at the end of the hall bore a solid guard who regarded the Fire Nation Prince with mild distain.

"Move aside," Zuko commanded, his voice cold.

The man regarded him for a moment, hesitant.

"Did you not hear the Prince? Move aside!" His lieutenant barked.

"His Highness should be warned, the bitch is..."

Fire ignited in Zuko's hands and he surged towards the soldier. "Move," he hissed, the flames reflecting in the quaking man's eyes.

The audible gulp echoed in the long hallway, and after a long agonizing moment, the guard moved, reaching with shaking hands to heat the lock with a firebending move. When the lock clicked, he stepped back into a bow.

Zuko nodded to his lieutenant, who opened the door.

The stench assaulted the team's senses first, and Zuko allowed the flames to grow around his hands as he stepped into the room. The dank chamber had no windows, as it was intended to serve as a storage room, it now was a cell.

Rushes covered the floor in an attempt to soak any excrement from the cell's only occupant who lay in the filth.

"By the Gods!"

Zuko shot his soldier a level look, and stepped forward placing his fire on a wall torch, illuminating the room. He bent down over the naked form, gulping air to avoid the churning of his stomach. The chains hung off of her bony arms, and her flesh shone dark with bruises. Her feet were bloody from apparent whippings.

"Katara," Zuko murmured, touching his fingertips to her cheek.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and she cringed, still unconscious. "Please...no..."she rasped.

The pained plea only reached his ears, but immediately the flames in the room grew larger. He reached his arms gently around her midsection, his hands curling around the bones of her hips easily. She lifted easily and he held her to him, touching his hand beneath her chin gently.

"I'm going to take you out of this goddamn place,don't die on me now," he whispered.

There was silence in response, and the form in his grasp grew even limper as he cradled her within the safety of his arms. Zuko turned, his eyes blazing.

"Send a healer to my ship, NOW!" He barked, stepping into the illumination of the hall. The wounds were worse in the light. They had little time. "Did you hear me!? I SAID NOW!"

A soldier went scrambling down the hall, barking orders for the servants.

"Highness, will not the Fire Lord be angry that you have taken his prisoner?" The lone guard had gathered his courage to speak.

Zuko began marching down the passage, never turning to look back. "I don't care."

When the heavy metal door to his personal quarters finally closed behind him did Zuko allow his real emotions to show. He lay the Waterbender on his futon, and reached for a water pitcher.

"Katara, Katara...it's me...Zuko..."

She was silent.

He dribbled water from a rag to her lips, willing her to swallow.

The door slammed open and he was on his feet, flame whips at ready. He relaxed slightly at the figure in the doorway.

"Where is my sister?" Sokka demanded.

Zuko's shoulder's slumped. "Sokka...she isn't...you don't want to see her like this..."

Sokka stepped to the side, only to have Zuko step in front of him. Again Sokka moved sideways, only to yet again be blocked by the Fire Nation noble.

The Water Tribe Warrior gave Zuko a level glare. "Get out of my way."

Sighing, Zuko moved aside, letting the sibling rush forward to take his sisters hand. He immediately began to cry his sister's name over and over again, pleading with her to wake. Zuko watched, silently adding his voice to his comrades. They kept vigil until the Healer arrived.

* * *

_Much thanks to MomotheLemur, and 0KiWi0 for their inspiration and listening to me prattle. Read and Review people! The muses stop talking to me if you don't!! _Lady

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hopefully this explains a lot to you guys. Thanks for all the great reviews!! Much thanks to my new beta, Sev, and to of course the fantstic 0kiwi0 for the artwork that inspired this fic, "Runaway" Link to the picture is in my profile!!

* * *

The night caressed her skin, and the wind whistled as she streamed along the water, her bending buoying her steps. Her Painted Lady disguise floated behind her and she wanted to shriek with pure joy as she raced past the village, Aang beside her. They had destroyed the factory, and now as the sun rose, they had to rush to beat the morning light.

Aang's laugh reached her ears, and she gave in, joining in the music of their escapade. Suddenly, Aang's eyes grew wide, and he sank into the dank green of the River.

"Aang!! Katara shrieked, slowing her steps. Her foot stuck, and she glanced down. A hand encircled her ankle and she screamed. "No! Not again!!"

Suddenly she was back on the dock of the village, surrounded by the Fire Nation people being pulled to and fro, her Painted Lady robe stripped from her skin. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her friends and knew that the Avatar could not be caught.

"Go!" She screamed at Aang, Sokka and Toph as she was swallowed by the mob.

Screaming, Katara sat straight up on the futon, her heart hammering. It was dark, a small candle lit in the chamber. She glanced around, realizing she wasn't in her cell.

"Katara?" A groggy voice asked. She glanced down, cringing into a small ball as a hand reached for her in the darkness.

"Please, don't, I'm sorry…." She whimpered. The room grew brighter as more candles were lit, and she raised her head, blinking.

"Zuko!" she whispered, reaching towards him, pausing when she heard her name again.

"Katara."

The water maiden glanced down at the hand that had reached for her in the darkness. She lowered her arm. Was she dreaming? "Sokka?" she rasped.

Her brother nodded, and reached for her again from his position at her bedside. She flinched, looking instead to the Fire Nation Prince.

Zuko sighed. She was still confused, and he knew that Sokka was no doubt going to misconstrue the trust that she had in him. "Katara, you are safe. I took you from the Palace. Ozai cannot touch you ever again."

The maiden whimpered again at the mention of the Fire Lord, pulling her skeletal knees tighter to her chest.

Sokka clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to glare at the other boy. He focused on his sister instead. "Do you want some food? The healer said you could have some broth when you woke up. Its not stewed prunes, but it tastes good."

Katara glanced around, her eyes haunted and fearful. She looked at Zuko then her brother. She nodded, reaching for the bowl her brother offered.

"Slowly, Katara, the Healer said if you gulp it down, you'd get sick. So don't be like me and eat like a boar-q-pine," Sokka joked, crinkling his nose into a snout, his two fingers making tusks to stick out of his mouth. At no reaction from either occupant in the room, he dropped his face with a sigh.

"Thank you," Katara said gently, picking up the spoon. The broth smelled good and even though her instincts were screaming at her to devour it, she stared down at the swirling liquid and spices the closest thing she had seen to water since her capture.

It mesmerized her, and made her think of all the dark days and nights that she had nothing to think of but water bending forms. She practiced day in and day out, imaginary water flowing in her hands.

When she had been transferred to the palace the Fire Lord had made sure to keep all forms of liquid away from his 'favorite' prisoner. Her imagination was all that she had to keep her sane, especially once the rape and torture began. The first time he had taken her, she had sat and cried in silent agony, staring at the drops of tears as they mixed with the fluids that leaked between her legs. She stared into the fluid, marveling as each drop of tear slid down her skin, a perfect watery world that she longed to escape to. She lost herself in the droplets, and unbidden her hands rose in the familiar form of push and pull. To her amazement, the mixture responded to her movements flowing like the waves of the sea. Katara dropped her concentration, loosing the meditative state that she had achieved. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Of course her tears and the Fire Lord's putrid seed would respond. Water flowed through her, through every living creature and if she could pull it from the sea itself perhaps she could…

"Katara?"

The water maiden jumped, startled out of her reverie, she looked up from her soup and spoke softly. "I learned how to blood bend."

Zuko moved forward slowly from his position against the wall. He had been trying to give the siblings some space to get reacquainted, but at her admonition he couldn't stay silent. "Blood bend?" he asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.

Katara looked at her bowl, then up at the prince. "Yes," she said simply, taking a slow sip. The broth warmed her senses, and she could feel the liquid finding the dehydrated cells in her body immediately. After learning to feel the water in every living being, she could never turn it off. She took another sip, reveling in the fact that she felt stronger with every nourishing spoonful.

"What is it?" Sokka asked. He was trying not to get annoyed at how comfortable the fire nation noble looked sitting next to his sister, or how she seemed to lean towards him and not her own flesh and blood. Zuko still hadn't spoken of how he had come to know that Katara was being held prisoner, or how they had gotten so close. Sokka's patience with the Fire noble was quickly thinning.

Katara looked up again, finding the eyes that were so like her own. She focused, and she could feel the blood rushing beneath his skin, to his legs where he was starting to get a cramp from sitting for too long. Reaching with one hand, she plucked at the air, causing his leg to twitch, and then straighten of its own accord.

"Hey, wait…what," Sokka protested, looking over at his sister. Her mouth was set in a firm, grim line, her eyes clear and focused for the first time since she had awoken. His leg bent and straightened at her command again, and he felt the numbness leave his legs, and her control recede. He stood, marveling at how he wasn't stiff.

Katara sat back, the small effort of moving her brother's one leg exhausting her further. The bowl shook in her hand, and just as it began to fall, Zuko's warm hands encircled hers.

He stared into her eyes as he held the bowl, offering the spoon to her to take a sip. She obeyed meekly, never breaking their eye contact. So many times in the nightmares, it was only his eyes that had illuminated the shadows, keeping her from the temptation of bending her own blood, bringing herself harm.

"You learned how to control the water in the bodies of other creatures," he stated evenly, factually.

She nodded. She hadn't thought to test her blood bending theories on animals, as only the rats visited her, but she knew for a fact that she could use it on people. Her eyes hardened. Ozai. Words bubbled to her lips, but she silenced them with another spoonful of broth that was offered her.

"Can you tell us about it?" Sokka asked, awkwardly looking down at the bedclothes, his expression guilt laden.

Katara looked at him, and reached forward tentatively, touching his hand. He looked up, and smiled brightly.

"I can, but…once. Where are Aang and Toph?" She asked. She prayed that the Fire Nation hadn't captured them as well.

"Toph is here, she helped cover our escape by causing an earthquake. She won't admit it, but it took a lot out of her," Zuko interrupted, putting the now empty bowl down. "And the Avatar is with my Uncle on Avatar Roku's island. Aang had a dream to go there, and my Uncle accompanied him, in disguise, of course."

Katara looked from her brother to Zuko's golden eyes. "You didn't want him to know you were coming after me," she stated simply.

"He would've wanted to come, and we couldn't risk the Fire Nation capturing him." Sokka stated, somewhat bitterly. The words stuck in his throat, reminding him of what he had said when Katara had been captured. He had faced his friends and felt something die within him as he spoke. "_My sister knew the risks of accompanying the Avatar, and she knew the risks when she decided to help the people of the Fire Nation. If it were any of us except you Aang, she would tell us to continue on. We will fight on the Day of Black Sun, if not for the nations, but for Katara." _He regretted ever speaking up, ever urging them on, for he had betrayed his promise to his father. He hadn't kept his little sister safe.

"Would you like to wait for him?" Zuko asked.

Katara shook her head. "Get Toph, and I'll tell you what I can," she said, looking down. She had been dressed in a simple red robe, her previous clothing being no doubt beyond salvation. She pulled on it, twisting the fibers in her nervous hands.

Zuko nodded and left the room with swift, silent footsteps.

"It will be okay Katara," Sokka comforted, taking her hand. He squeezed it.

Katara stared at him, wishing she could believe him.

* * *

"How could he expect you to carry a child emaciated as you are? Why starve the woman you want to have your baby?" Toph asked, blunt as ever.

Zuko turned to his adoptive sibling, and pinched her side lightly. They had just gotten Katara to start speaking about her capture, the last thing the water bender needed was a brutal reminder of the only reason she was alive. The reunion between the two friends had gone semi-smoothly, with Toph not even attempting to invade the water bender's space. She had instead, launched into a tirade of how when she got a hold of Ozai, how a wrecked country palace was going to be the least of his worries.

When at last Toph had been calmed, Katara had stared at the walls for a few moments and announced that the Fire Lord had kept her alive simply for siring an heir. That heir would be born of Fire and Water, and would keep the other nations hesitant to attack. The Water Tribes couldn't attack the nation of someone of their blood, and the Earth Kingdom had a peace treaty with the Water Tribe. It was Ozai's brilliant plan of conquering the world, at least in his twisted mind.

Zuko had known all of this, yet it still didn't stop the rage that caused the lamps in the room to flare as Katara spoke.

Katara was silent for more than a couple of minutes, and the Prince feared she had withdrawn into her catatonic state. Finally she made a small sound and opened her eyes. "Punishment," she said simply, without emotion in answer to Toph's question.

Sokka turned away, his hands clenched in the bedclothes. His face was dark with unshaven hair, and his eyes were haunted. At one time, such a word from his sister's mouth would've been laced with potent emotion-but no longer.

"Why would he, ow!" Toph exclaimed as Zuko pinched her again.

The barest of smiles touched the maiden's lips, and Zuko felt hope rise in his chest. As her smile widened, he realized it wasn't from joy, but a pure sardonic hatred.

"I learned something in my time with the Fire Lord," Katara spoke evenly, emotionless. "I was kept alone, not allowed to speak or interact with anyone or anything. To keep myself from going insane I would practice my water bending over and over again. I began to become aware that I could feel the water in my own blood, in the bodies of the servants who brought me my food. I began to realize that I could control that water in the blood. It saved me from carrying that monster's spawn."

Zuko shuddered at the pure antipathy in her voice. He was such spawn.

"Why were you punished though?" Toph questioned, stepping out of Zuko's pinching range.

"When he would…come to me I would bend his seed from my body, using the blood bending I had discovered. After weeks and months of rape, Ozai realized I was using something of my bending ability to stop him from impregnating me. He sent me to the country, and told them to starve me. When I promised to comply, he would bring me back to his esteemed presence." Katara stared into the distance, her gaze far past that of her friends, her face had transformed into an ugly mask of hate.

"Why did you never use your ability on Ozai?" Zuko couldn't stop the question from escaping his mouth. He shivered when Katara turned her eyes to him. Did she see his sire in his own features?

"I tried," she said simply, her head falling back onto the pillow.

"What happened?" It was Sokka asking an unbidden question.

"I pinched the flow of blood to his heart, and told him that he was going to die slowly, painfully." Katara sat up slowly, her eyes regarding each of her family in turn. Finally her eyes rested on Zuko. "He responded by killing the servant girl who had been bringing me my meals. Slowly, painfully, in front of me, until with her dying breath, she begged me to release the curse on Ozai. I did, thinking that she would live. She died, and I was hit unconscious. When I woke up, I was in that cell. The days cascade together after that. The only thing I knew after that, was you." Emotion had filtered into her voice, and she reached out a pale, trembling hand to the Fire Prince.

Zuko grasped it, sitting next to her on the opposite side of the futon He could tell Sokka wanted to object, but the fact that his sister was projecting some emotion kept him silent. "I'm sorry for what he did to you, and that I couldn't rescue you sooner."

Katara shook her head, reaching forward with her other hand to rest it on his scar. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered, lifting her eyes.

Zuko leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Couldn't leave my moonling," he murmured for her ears only.

Katara leaned back, eyes closed into the pillow, a small tear cascading down the side of her face. She held Zuko's hand tightly and slowly fell into a restful sleep.

Sokka watched the noble shrewdly, and as soon as he was sure his sister was asleep, jerked a thumb towards the exit.

Zuko sighed, tucked the blankets firmly around her shoulders and followed the warrior. He knew this was coming.

* * *

Sokka paced the deck, the cool air of the sea doing nothing to refresh him. Toph tilted her head from side to side, listening to his nervous pacing. "What are you afraid of?" she finally asked.

"Did you see them? Did you see how he was touching her?! She was letting him! What does that mean?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "What does it matter? Katara has been through something that could've destroyed her and your complaining because she let Sparky comfort her? That he kept her from going nutzo? You've got to be kidding me Sokka!"

"What if he…"

Toph hopped off the box she had been sitting on and poked the young man in the chest. "You better not finish that sentence boy. If you even insinuate that he could've taken advantage of her like that when she was that far down, you've got to be crazy. He saved her Sokka! He risked his LIFE to save your sister, no matter what happened between them, at least remember that!!"

Sokka stepped back rubbing his chest. He sighed, seeing Zuko in the doorway leading to the deck, his shoulders slumped.

"Zuko, I…"

"No, I understand. I thought that for sure your sister would see my Sire in me, but its you," he murmured dejectedly.

Sokka sighed again. "Listen, no, I don't think you are like Ozai…its just…what happened? How did you get her out? How did you even find her? The last I knew was that you betrayed us in Ba Sing Se. Then we find out through the White Lotus that you are really helping the resistance, and you found my sister! What the hell happened in that palace?" Sokka ground out.

Zuko looked away, finally moving to settle next to Toph on the crate. "The palace is a place where you have to have your mask on at all times. If you show your true feelings and emotions, it will get you killed. I came back from Ba Sing Se, and as time passed I realized what a mistake I had made. I hated the Prince Zuko that my father and my nation expected me to be. It was wrong. When I heard intel that the Avatar was in the Fire Nation and not dead at all, I knew where my destiny lay. Then, as I was making plans to leave, I happened to see my Sire leaving a little used wing of the palace." Zuko paused, staring off into the distance. His voice got softer and the other teens had to strain to hear it.

"My father spied me, and instead of hiding his behavior, began to brag about the woman who would bear him a son, and stop the Water Tribe from attacking. My Sire is deranged. He," Zuko paused his voice thick with suppressed anger, his hands clenched, "offered to share his prize with me, and showed me who she was. From the moment she looked up at me, and was so…defeated, I knew I couldn't let it continue."

Sokka paced restlessly in agitation. "What else," he whispered tersely.

"I asked for her," Zuko murmured.

"You did what?!" Sokka lunged for the Firebender, only stopped as Toph bent a sheet of metal between them.

"Shut up Sokka, and listen to Sparky! He isn't done!" She hissed.

Sokka backed up reluctantly, resisting the urge to snarl like an angry platypus-bear.

"I knew that in order to save her I had to get her to trust me. I asked my father for 'visitation' with her." Zuko turned away, ashamed to stare out at the water as the ship steamed past in the night. "He was proud that I was finally becoming a man! Proud that I could be even like him!" Zuko spat, the bile rising in his throat.

"You didn't do anything, you just spent time with her, made her feel better, didn't you?" Toph asked.

"Yes," Zuko answered simply, closing his eyes. Hours and snatches of nights spent together. He would bind her wounds, bringing her water to cleanse and heal herself. She spoke of her home and the travels with the Avatar. It hadn't been easy at first, she didn't trust him and outright hated him at first. Slowly, he showed her who he really was. The first time she had laughed he knew that being a labeled a 'traitor' was worth it.

"How did she get like that, then?" Sokka pointed toward the door leading into the ship.

Zuko turned. "When we knew we were being spied on, we would have to pretend that…that I was using her. Azula," he spat the name in distaste, "told my Father that the Waterbender moaned for me more than him, and roused his jealousy. It was then that he realized after all that time, wasn't pregnant, and…" Zuko couldn't continue, he let loose a stream of fire from his fist, and breathed heavily for several moments. "It wasn't pretty. I saw her just before he moved her. There was nothing I could do without blowing my cover. My plans to escape with her had to be changed, and that took several weeks. I did everything I could and it wasn't enough!" Zuko slammed his fist down on the railing, cursing.

Sokka looked away, his own pain echoed in Zuko's face. He understood how the teen felt.

"We all failed Katara," Toph spoke up, standing up slowly from the crate. "We all failed her, and that is why we all have to pull together to help save her. Even if she is safe now, she isn't saved."

Zuko nodded, moving to hug the tiny Earthbender who was more of a sister to him than his own flesh and blood. It was her that he had approached first, bearing the tile of the White Lotus to Master Piando's home at his Uncle's advice. It was her who had come up with the plan of making a volcano erupt in order to free Iroh, and it was her that defended him in the weeks that they had been planning Katara's rescue.

"We'll help her, Toph," Zuko promised.

A shadow passed over them from above, and instantly the teens were on alert, falling into defensive positions. A large growl echoed in the night, and a small form landed nimbly on the deck of the ship.

"Hey guys!" A ball of fire appeared in the air, illuminating the Avatar. He waved his little fireball around, showing off his accomplishment. "What did I miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

A/N: Sorry guys for the long time between updates, I had to travel out of state to my sisters because of a family emergency, and then my sister's puppies (she is a dog breeder) chewed through my laptop power cord. Cute, but destructive creatures. Now I'm back home, and summer semester started. Have pity on me. Also, if anyone is on Deviant Art, I'm there as well. I'm trying to learn how to put up my fanfiction there, so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!! LDS

Much thanks to my Beta, for her awesome work!

* * *

General Iroh knew by the way the three teenagers were acting that something was amiss. Zuko wouldn't look him in the eye, Sokka kept talking faster than a rabbaroo could hop, and Toph was strangely silent. He folded his arms inside his sleeves and glanced from face to face. The Avatar seemed put off by their behavior as well, but didn't comment on it.

"So, have you guys just have been sailing around waiting for me?" He asked, picking up his chopsticks.

"Yeah, basically, I mean what is there to do around here? Nothing, nope, nada," Sokka chirped eyeing Zuko as he got up from the table in agitation.

"For Agni's sake tell him!" He growled, slamming a palm down, causing the dishes to rattle.

Aang turned his face to Zuko, examining the Fire Nation boy. "Tell me what, Zuko?" he asked. He had known since landing on the ship that something was wrong. At first he thought that Zuko's crew had betrayed them and they were all prisoners, but his heart clenched at a much darker thought.

"We rescued Katara," he ground out.

Aang was immediately on his feet, heading towards the cabins, instinctively knowing where his friend was.

"Young Avatar!" Iroh's call fell on deaf ears, and they immediately hurried after the Avatar whose tattoos had begun to take on a silvery sheen. A blast of air flew in front of him, throwing the only shut cabin door open.

Katara jumped and screamed as the door slammed against the opposite wall, scrambling for a corner. She backed into it slowly, calling the water from her pitcher to her hands. She wouldn't let him near her, never again.

A figure darted through the doorway and she screeched, letting loose the water in her hands, turning them to lethal ice darts. The figure brushed them away with a staff, and she summoned more water.

"Never again!" She screamed in defiance.

"Katara! No!" Zuko's voice caused her to still. The room brightened as both Iroh and Zuko entered with her brother and friend.

Standing a yard away from her with ice embedded into his staff was the Avatar an inscrutable look on his face. "Katara?" He asked. Her face, emaciated and bruised, was a storm of hatred.

Katara sagged against the corner, allowing the water to fall. "Aang."

"C'mon Sugar Queen, you have to lie down," Toph spoke out, stepping up to coax her friend forward.

Katara murmured in assent, her head swimming and her vision blurring. Cursing her weakness and inability to act like the strong woman she was, she fainted. Toph caught her as she fell, and, aided by Zuko, placed her back on the futon.

Iroh caught the Avatar's look of pain and wonder as he watched his friend be attended to. "What happened?" He asked.

"Ozai happened." Sokka explained, folding his arms across his chest, watching the Earthbender tuck his sister back into her blankets.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Aang's voice was a whisper of fury. His eyes glowed for a moment before he took a breath to calm himself. It had taken both Roku and Iroh's guidance to repair the damage that had been done to the Avatar State, and though he could call upon it at will, his control was tenuous at best.

"We couldn't risk you getting captured. It was dangerous enough for Zuko to act as a spy by going back into the palace. If the Fire Nation captured you, it would all be over." Sokka defended.

"It has been almost two moons since I left for Roku's Island, how long have you guys been planning this?" The quiet rage in the young man's voice spoke of lifetimes lived.

Sokka looked away. "Zuko learned of Katara's whereabouts sometime after the Day of Black Sun."

Aang closed his eyes, anger burning hot within him. Six months, six months his friends and family had known where she was and hadn't spoken a word?

"Aang." The Avatar's eyes snapped open. Katara had woken. He was at her bedside in an instant. "You should rest," he chided, alighting on the edge of her futon.

"You're angry," she bypassed. She fought the urge to slide to the opposite side of the bed. Aang was her friend and she knew that he would never harm her; still, she could not fight the tenseness that invaded her body at his proximity. She spied Zuko over his shoulder, and at meeting his eyes, felt her body relax.

"Yes."

Aang hesitated, casting a look over his shoulder, and Iroh nodded his encouragement.

"Would you like us to leave, young Avatar?"

"I'm not leaving her Uncle," Zuko stubbornly refused from his position against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Neither am I," Sokka piped up. Toph nodded in agreement next to Sokka.

"They can stay," Aang spoke up, watching Katara. He glanced back again, and saw that Zuko had caught her gaze. The Avatar took note of this exchange, but said nothing.

After a few quiet moments, Katara looked down at her hands, twisting her robe.

"Why are you angry?" She finally asked.

"They didn't tell me they were coming for you," Aang said quietly, looking down at the red fabric twining between her fingers. Had blood rested there as easily as fabric?

"They didn't tell me either," Katara replied mildly.

Aang looked up, a slight smile on his face, realizing that this was no doubt the first time she had joked since her return. His face fell when he realized there was no mirth to be found on her face. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

Katara shrugged. "Only a couple of days," she looked up, her brow furrowing, "when is the invasion?"

The Avatar inhaled for a moment before releasing a slow breath. "Katara, the day of Black Sun was six months ago. You were captured a month before it, at the Village of the Painted Lady."

Katara went still. She had been in Ozai's clutches for almost seven months. Seven months of hell. "But, the comet?" she finally whispered.

"The sages were wrong, maiden. The comment does not come for another four months." Iroh spoke up.

Katara stared at her hands, gripping the coverlet. Four months to plan her revenge on Ozai. Four months until she could bend him till he bled. One thought couldn't leave her. "Why couldn't you get me out sooner?" she asked softly.

"Once I learned you were a prisoner of my Sire I left the palace, determined to find the Avatar and get you set free," Zuko stepped forward slightly.

"He found me," Toph murmured. "I told Sokka, and together we came up with the plan to get you free. It just took us a little bit, Sugar Queen."

"After Toph broke Iroh out of prison, many were suspicious of Zuko, it took some time for that to die down," Sokka stepped in, his head low. This was all his fault.

"Though I don't know how they could blame him for a volcano erupting," Toph muttered. Zuko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I went back into the palace and tried to get you out many times, but it wasn't until," Zuko felt the words grow thick in his throat, "until you were moved to the country palace that I could act."

"And spending time with me, was that an act?" The words were sharp and cold, much like her gaze. Her blue eyes had turned to ice.

Zuko stepped closer, his golden gaze attempting to warm hers. "Never," he whispered.

Katara closed her eyes, the timbre of his voice speaking volumes. It reminded her of the nights, and the days. He had never touched her in the darkness of those vulnerable moments in the palace. Even when she would move against him, begging him to make her feel something other than unclean, he would remain stiff beside her, his strong hands wrapped around her slender wrists with a gentle, whispered, "wait, this isn't the time. When you are better." And each time, she would reply with a terse, "I will never be better, Zuko. I will never be better, ever again." Her eyes would beg him to 'take her as she was' and not to deny her. Yet he did, each time, removing himself from her embrace, announcing cruel words to the guards, and leaving her in darkness.

"Katara?" Aang asked. What had happened in the palace?

Katara turned her head from her examination of the Fire Nation Prince to the Avatar. "Yes?"

"What happened?" He meant much more than just her torture, she knew that. He was asking what had happened between her and Zuko. She raised her eyes to the Fire Lord's Son, and then back to the Avatar.

"Nothing," she murmured, sliding down into the comforting embrace of her futon, turning her back to her friends.

* * *

It had been three weeks since they had rescued Katara and beat a hasty retreat to Earth Kingdom waters. They were due to meet with the Water and Earth Forces that had been salvaged from the Day of Black Sun.

Katara glanced out over the water, observing the land mass as it drew closer. The only relief she felt was in knowing that she wouldn't have to face her father, wouldn't have to tell him that his daughter had been raped by the Fire Lord, wouldn't have to tell him her shame of…

"Hey," Zuko stopped next to her, looking out over the water.

"Hi," Katara murmured, almost shy. They hadn't spoken of what had happened between them, but still their unexplained attraction hummed beneath the surface, an undercurrent of steam and lava.

They were silent, taking comfort in the calming presence of quiet. Zuko never bothered her with ridiculous questions like, "are you okay?", yet still one question nagged at her in the silence.

"Zuko?" Katara finally asked.

"Yes?" He stilled, turning ever so slightly to face her. She had gained much of her weight back, though no matter how healthy she was, her eyes were still haunted.

"Do you think that one of the reasons he was so sadistic with me was because he was angry about the comet?" She asked nonchalantly.

Zuko felt his hands curl into fists of their own volition. "No," he spat. "He's always been a sadistic bastard."

"Oh," Katara said with a cheer to her voice. "Good to know it wasn't me."

Not for the first time the Fire Prince wanted to cry, to mourn the girl that he had known, that always had hope in front of her. He reached out, and pulled her to him, encasing her in the protective embrace of his arms.

Katara stiffened, and then stilled. His heart thrummed in her ear, soothing her. Emotion welled up, and she fought it back. She pushed him away. "Stop it," she spat.

"You have to let it go, please. Scream, cry, rage, but let it out." Zuko could see her tears welling beneath the surface, her tenuous control manifested in the waves suddenly spraying the ship.

"No!" Katara shook her head, gritting her teeth. "It will give me the strength to do what is necessary."

"What is that? Even in the darkness, Moonling, you were my brightness, my hope that I could fix what my father has done wrong, do not become him by embracing his hatred." Zuko pled, pulling her back to him.

"I have to! It is the only way to kill him!" Katara shrieked, shoving the boy off of her.

Zuko stared after her as she escaped into the ship, before seeing the Avatar step into view. He sighed, noticing the questions in the boy's eyes. No doubt he had seen the entire thing. Turning away he went in search of his Uncle. He was in no mood to speak to anyone else.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sokka asked, watching his sister lace up her battle gloves. She had announced at dinner four nights previous that she was ready to train once more. The group's objections had been met with an icy stare, daring them to defy her.

The Avatar had been doing just that. Aang and Zuko had told Katara that they wouldn't train with her until she was well. They had been changing their training times, avoiding her. When she had announced at breakfast that she was going to rest in her cabin, her brother had been immediately suspicious, and finding his sister dressing as if for battle had confirmed his hypothesis. She had tricked the Avatar so that she might train. "You don't have to do this; you're not ready."

Katara adjusted the bands around her arms, before reaching to her water skins, tightening those straps. She turned to her brother, her mouth set in a firm line. "I have never been more ready," she hissed, walking out the cabin door.

* * *

Iroh had just finished his morning instruction with his nephew and Avatar when he saw Katara walk onto the deck.

"Good morning!" He called cheerily, a welcome and a warning.

As had become normal with the girl, she just nodded.

Zuko immediately straightened, watching her closely. The Avatar had already bounded to her side, trying to joke and laugh with her.

"I want to spar," Katara announced, brushing the boy off with a slight smile. She wasn't going to pretend that she was there for any other purpose.

"Are you sure you are well enough?" Zuko asked.

The dark haired girl scowled. "I am fine. I can take care of myself! Let's do this!" She snapped.

"Katara," Aang began before jumping back to deflect a water whip that sailed at his head.

Zuko stepped forward to intervene and was met with his own watery weapon.

Iroh watched as the sparring session evolved into a full battle, the water maiden seamlessly keeping up with her companions, and keeping them on the defensive. She fought with a blank stare, her eyes narrowed, and mouth set in a scowl.

"She is using her anger to bend," Toph said, coming to stand next to Iroh.

"Zuko used to do the same. It made him strong, but in the end the hate ate away at his soul. When we were in Ba Sing Se, he was literally sick with a fever and hallucinations. I pray Katara can purge this hate from her," Iroh murmured.

"Katara…stop!" Zuko barked, ducking under another barrage of ice daggers.

"No! I have to be strong! Fight me!" Katara shouted back.

"You have us, we'll protect you!" Aang pleaded.

"And if you fail again!? I will never again be at his mercy!"

Aang's face fell, her words wounding him. "Katara, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter! Fight me!" Katara screeched.

Zuko and Aang shared a look, dropping their bending. "No," they said simultaneously.

Katara held her water, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Fight me," she spat.

Again the two boys denied her.

Katara moved her hands, returning her water to her bending skins. "You will fight me," she growled, plucking her hands in the air.

Zuko's eyes widened as he felt the foreign sensation of his body moving without his permission; the Avatar still hadn't moved, seemingly fighting the Water Maiden's blood bending.

"Katara, stop this! We're your friends, don't make us do this!" Aang pleaded, sweat breaking out on his brow as he fought for control of his own body.

Zuko began to struggle, noticing that Katara's fingers were shaking as she fought to force them to her will.

"How else will I get strong? How else will I fight him!?" Katara asked.

Aang's eyes began to glow, and he swept a hand out, a gust of wind knocking his best friend to the decking, severing her blood bending. "That is not your destiny. It is mine," he spoke with the voice of myriads of Avatar's.

Zuko watched the Avatar returned to normal, his eyes sad. He nodded at Zuko, who rushed to Katara's side, helping her stand.

"You don't have to hate him Katara, you have to heal." Aang said quietly.

Katara stared straight ahead, clutching her arm where she fell, a bruise already forming. "I am no one's prisoner. I do not need to be saved." She hissed, turning away.

The two boys stood together, watching her seek solace from the water on the aft deck.

"I miss my friend," Aang said in a suddenly young voice.

"As do I," Zuko agreed.

* * *

_It was dark, but then, it was always dark in her cell. Zuko breathed deep, inhaling the musky scent of the woman next to him. Her legs were entwined with his own, her heartbeat thrumming against his ribs, his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. She slept. And in the darkness, the Fire Nation Prince dared an intimacy he denied her. He kissed the soft curve of her neck, tasting her skin beneath his lips. Her body shifted against his, a soft moan escaping her lips._

"_Zuko," she breathed. His name on her lips cascaded down his spine in a series of chill bumps, settling somewhere deep in his groin, urging him to further action. He moved along her jawline, tasting, testing._

"Zuko!"

The Prince snapped awake, sitting up, globes of fire in his hands. His Uncle sat across from him, an eyebrow raised, as if he had some notion of the dream he had woke his nephew from.

"Uncle," Zuko rasped, running his hand over his face.

"There is a Fire Nation ship heading on an intercept course. The Avatar asked me to wake you."

Could his Father have discovered his treachery so quickly? He had made it known that he was journeying to the Country Palace to see if the water tribe peasant had become more compliant. He had hoped that the destruction of the Palace and his disappearance cause his Sire to think he was dead…Zuko threw back his covers. He slid his boots on, standing quickly.

"Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Much of this chapter was inspired by different comments I received on . Namely from : AvatarLover1, MidnightOasis, and Sev (my beta). Without their insight and suggestions, this fic wouldn't be as great as it is. Please, keep the comments, suggestions and encouragement coming!!

* * *

Zuko was coming down the hallway to the bridge of the ship when he heard shouting.

"Leave me alone, Sokka!"

"Katara, you've got to talk to someone! Aang told me what happened on the deck!"

Zuko held up his hand for his Uncle to pause, holding his finger to his lips.

"Nephew, it may not be the best idea to…" Iroh stopped mid-sentence as a thud was heard. He started forward but was held back by his nephew's restraining hand.

"You want to know Sokka? You want to know what happened in the darkness of Ozai's palace?" Katara ground out, pushing her brother harder against the metal hull.

"You want to know about the first time he took me? How I pleaded with the FIRE LORD for mercy? The man who has decimated our people and the rest of the world? How I begged for Aang, Toph and you to come save me?! And how each and every day there was no one but HIM?"

Sokka couldn't meet his sister's eyes as the guilt engulfed him. "I just want…"

"What? You want the happy, optimistic Katara back? She is gone Sokka. Deal with it."

Zuko peered around the corner as the water tribe girl stepped back from her brother, her arms crossed and her face stormy. She turned and caught Zuko's eyes. From behind him she could see Iroh.

"Perhaps," Iroh began, clearing his throat before Katara interrupted him with her hand held out.

"In all honesty, Uncle Iroh, be quiet," she murmured before turning around and heading towards the bridge.

Zuko looked from his Uncle's dumbfounded face to Sokka's defeated one. "What is going on?"

"That is how she has been since she came back," Sokka mumbled, wiping at his eyes. "She is so angry that whenever I suggest something, or try to get her to talk, she just lashes out. She is filled with so much hate…" the warrior rasped, choking on his tears.

Iroh strode forward, touching the boy's shoulder before hugging him. "Your sister will be true to her element, Sokka. Like any glacier, once it starts to melt, it cascades into the sea. Eventually the dangerous iceberg will melt, joining the sea once again. Soon, your sister's anger will thaw, and she will be all right."

"You think so?" Sokka asked, stepping back.

"Yes," Iroh patted his shoulder, looking to Zuko for confirmation.

Uncomfortable, Zuko only nodded.

* * *

From around the corner Katara's eyes narrowed. Every time she left a room the whispers followed her, their eyes always sympathetic and pitying. Katara clenched her fists even tighter, the urge to scream bringing tears to her eyes. Didn't they think she wanted to be normal? To just be 'herself' once again? Footsteps sounded in the corridor, and Katara darted towards the bridge.

* * *

Zuko peered through the spyglass before handing it to his Uncle for confirmation.

"It is a courier ship." Iroh stated.

"What do they want?" Aang asked.

"They'll expect us to slow to await them."

The Avatar peered over the horizon at the darkening smudge that was quickly becoming a fire nation vessel. "They'll know that we're imposters, just like last time."

"Possibly."

"So what do we do? Run?" Toph asked from her position leaning against the wall.

"They do have smaller engines. If Katara and the Avatar can add to our speed with their waterbending we might have a chance," Iroh said softly, his hands resting in his sleeves.

Aang thought for a moment, then turned to the Water Tribe siblings who had been silent throughout most of the exchange. "What do you guys think?"

Katara crossed her arms, her eyes hard. "Let them come. We've sunk bigger."

Sokka gave his sister a glance before sighing. "Our responsibility is to get to the other Rebel forces. They don't have the new information on the arrival of the comet. We need to regroup, plan the new invasion and find a way to rescue the men taken captive."

"Well spoken, Sokka," Iroh commented, earning a grin from the Water Tribe warrior.

The Avatar continued to gaze at Katara who just stared determinedly at the black smudge on the horizon. He sighed and turned to Zuko. "Tell the Captain to increase speed, and tomorrow, we'll start to add our bending."

A sharp bang greeted his decision, and Aang turned to face the empty space where Katara had been. Without a word he strode forward to find his friend.

* * *

Katara paced the deck, muttering to herself. How could they just run away? Why wouldn't they fight! They were in a war, and with every enemy ship destroyed, it was one more blow to Ozai. Katara stopped at the railing, glaring in the direction of the oncoming ship. No one wanted to fight. Not even Zuko.

"I won't be weak again!" She vowed.

"You're not weak," Aang stood behind her.

Katara turned around, her face inscrutable.

"I got captured, didn't I?"

"Who are you angrier at Katara? Yourself or me?"

"What do you mean, Aang?"

The Avatar sighed, taking her hand. "I didn't protect you. I didn't …"

"It isn't your job to keep me safe," she murmured, the almost forgotten emotion of guilt creeping up her spine.

"Then whose is it? Zuko's?"

Katara gasped and yanked her hand out of his, her eyes wide. "What?"

"I've seen you. I've seen you let him hold you, I've seen the tender moments, and I see how you look to him," Aang's voice shook with withheld emotion, and he closed his eyes, taking a breath.

Katara was silent. She couldn't explain what she and Zuko were to each other, that would mean speaking about so much…so much she would rather leave in the darkness of Ozai's palace. She steeled her will. What happened to her wasn't the priority now.

"Aang, I want you to reconsider fleeing from the Fire Navy ship. We should fight!"

The Avatar stiffened. "No Katara. We shouldn't."

He stared at her hard for a moment before continuing. "If you can't get a handle on your anger, I don't think you should fight at all," he said sadly, turning and leaving.

* * *

Zuko stood up as the door to his cabin was slammed open.

"He can't do this to me! He can't!" Katara stormed into the room, raging.

The Fire Nation noble tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Aang! He told me that if I couldn't get control of myself that he wouldn't let me fight?! He can't do that!" She screeched. Katara continued to pace. She would show him, if he didn't let her fight she would just…what? Bloodbend him until he let her? Katara shook her head, sick to her stomach.

"Why is it so important to you?"

Katara closed her eyes as Zuko's question interrupted her thoughts. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, her emotions running the gamut of anger, despair and revulsion. At one time she would've never entertained the thought at using her waterbending against her friends, much less bloodbending. She stared at her hands, feeling stained and dirty. Would she never feel clean? Katara clenched her fingers into fists. If she had been stronger, better trained, she could've fought against the villagers and escaped. But she had been weak, compassionate and it cost her much more than her virginity.

"Katara," Zuko touched her shoulder gently, turning her to him. She was tense, her body posture rigid.

"I'm sorry," she said.

The words were so soft that if he hadn't been close to her, he would've never heard.

"Why?"

The question tugged at the water maiden and echoed through her own mind. "I was trying to save that village. I healed them, gave them clean water and food. I gave them hope! And in my pity for them, I allowed them to take me prisoner. I should've fought them and escaped! But I didn't want to hurt them. They didn't understand what they were doing; they didn't know that I wasn't a threat to them."

Katara paused, gripping his tunic. "But I knew what I was doing. Damn it Zuko! I'm a Master Waterbender! I have fought battles and traveled with the Avatar! I should've been better then that. Then I would've never fallen into Ozai's clutches."

"So what?"

Katara pushed back away from him. "What?" she hissed.

"So what?! You were captured by the man who controls most of the world! You aren't in a minority there, Katara."

"What are you saying?" The water bender felt herself beginning to tremble in anger.

"We cannot change the pathway that we walk, or the routes that we are diverted from; we must continue to place one foot in front of the other, till we reach our destination!"

"Thanks, Iroh," Katara spat sarcastically, before turning away.

"Agni damn you! Listen to me!" Zuko jerked her back to him and into the circle of his arms. "Katara, what happened to you, happened. You were compassionate; you didn't want to hurt innocent people! That is who you are! You couldn't control what happened to you! You were a victim!"

"I'm not a victim anymore," Katara said against his chest, closing her eyes to listen to his heartbeat. Of all the people she found comfort in, she never would've thought it would be the son of her attacker. Yet, he was the only thing that kept her alive. He was the only one that saved her.

"No, your not, and you won't be, ever again," Zuko promised into her hair.

Katara leaned against him, wanting to believe him more than anything. She knew that this battle would never be over. Not the one pulling the world apart, and not the one within her soul. Not until Ozai was dead.

* * *

Toph sat up straight from her pallet on the floor, ghosting her hands across the metal decking beneath her.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, sitting up and quietly making her way out of the room. Feeling along with her feet, she tried to make sense of the picture that her element was trying to relay. Finally emerging out on the main deck, she stopped.

"What are you doing?" The earthbender repeated, this time to the cloaked figure some yards away.

Katara froze, not even spying Toph in the darkness. "Just walking," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why don't we pretend that I'm not stupid, and I won't pretend that you're lying." Toph inclined her head, walking forward a step. "You're leaving," she said with finality.

Sighing, Katara shifted her pack. She had gathered her essentials, and changed her clothes into black pants and a tunic, courtesy of Zuko, though he didn't know it. The Earth Bender would try to stop her, and a fight would only serve to wake the others.

"Toph, please, try to understand," Katara pled.

"Understand what? You are leaving us? Just after we got you back? Where are you going to go?" Toph paused for a moment before answering her own question. "You are going to attack that ship, aren't you? For what?"

"Someone has to stop him."

The cold words caused Toph to stop and shake her head. "That is Twinkletoes' destiny, not yours."

"Do you think he can really do it, Toph? Do you think that Aang has it in him to kill the Fire Lord?" Katara asked.

Toph frowned.

"Do you think Aang, who frees animals from zoos, and rescued Zuko even when he could've left him behind, would be able to stand, fight and kill Ozai?"

Silence answered the water bender. Finally Toph spoke. "What do you want, Katara?"

"Give me until morning; then you can tell them that you saw me leave."

"And leave me with a mess?"

"I could knock you out," Katara offered.

Toph snorted. "Not likely, Sugar Queen."

"I'm leaving Toph, and if you try to stop me I'll…"Katara closed her eyes, knowing that nothing would stop her, "I won't be nice," she said finally.

The Earth Rumble champion heard the steel in her friend's voice and for once, she was almost scared. "Fine. But Katara, this won't make anything better. It might just make it worse. Are you really prepared to loose everyone who cares about you?"

Zuko's face flashed in front of Katara's mind for a moment. She bit her lip. "I have nothing to lose," she stated, before grabbing hold of the ships railing and disappearing from Toph's senses.

* * *

Katara sped over the water just as she had as the Painted Lady. _**Only this time, there would be no mercy.**_She thought as the Fire Nation courier vessel drew closer.


End file.
